Nowa Cindy
Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś oryginalnej Cindy z Five Nights at Candy's? Albo może z pośród kotów Candy'ego, Starego Candy'ego, Cienistego Candy'ego, CAT'a lub Nowego Candy'ego z pierwszej i drugiej części gry? Nowa Cindy= Nowa Cindy (z ang. New Cindy) wraz z Nowym Candy'm są tajemniczymi animatronikami, których rolę w grze trudno określić. Obydwoje najpewniej są powiązani z fabułą ukrytą w grze, bo nie spotykamy ich ani razu w rozgrywce w swej właściwej formie. Jednak jest ona na drugim slajdzie w zakładce ,,Extras" w Five Nights at Candy's 2 oraz jej nazwa pojawia się w minigrze po nocy trzeciej, kiedy Blank podnosi jedno z czterech dziecięcych rysunków. Niejako mimo wszystko widzimy ją podczas gry, ale w swojej zniszczonej wersji. Wygląd Z wyglądu przypomina Cindy z [[Five Nights at Candy's|pierwszej części Five Nights at Candy's]], ale wydaje się być wyższa i ma inną posturę ciała. W przeciwieństwie do zniszczonej wersji jest zadbana i bez uszkodzeń. Zgodnie z wizerunkiem animatroników w grach fanowskich podlegających pod Five Nights at Freddy's kształtem swym przypomina człowieka. Jej model składa się z tułowia, głowy oraz dwóch nóg i rąk, wszakże wyglądem reprezentuje jakieś zwierzę, czyli w tym przypadku kota oraz ma cztery palce u rąk i trzy u nóg, co daje razem 14, podczas gdy ludzie mają 20. Ma piegowaty pysk z dwoma kłami, podczas gdy w dolnej szczęce są liczne, drobne ząbki, oraz nosem na czubku, a także odstające, szpiczaste uszy. Jej Kolorystyka odbiega od naturalnej kociej. Kostium Nowej Cindy ma kolor przeważnie jasnofioletowy, wszakże niektóre elementy modelu tego animatronika są białe, a dokładniej brzuch, jak nie trudno się domyślić zgryz, twarz i częściowo uszy. Dodatkowo Emil "Ace" Macko - twórca gry, wprowadził parę rzeczy do niej od siebie. Ów taką rzeczą jest różowa muszka przymocowana do szyi, co odnosi się teoretycznie do płci żeńskiej, którą reprezentuje ta postać, z którą kojarzy się ten kolor oraz rumieńce oczywiście też różowe zaczerpnięte od Toy Animatroników z Five Nights at Freddy's 2, a także powieki z makijażem i długie rzęsy, co jeszcze bardziej stwierdza, jaką płeć reprezentuje ten animatronik. Ciekawostki *Bynajmniej pojawia się wraz z Nowym Candy'm w telewizorze na początku traileru drugiej części gry. *Wiadomo, że jest postacią pokazaną na drugim teaserze. |-|Five Nights at Candy's 2= Zniszczona kotka Cindy (Withered Cindy the cat) to tak naprawdę zniszczona wersja Nowej Cindy włócząca się po fabryce, ale w przeciwieństwie do niej pojawia się osobiście w rozgrywce, jest drugą główną postacią i jedną z siedmiu, która występuje w Five Nights at Candy's 2. Dusza w niej zamknięta chce się dostać do gracza, więc kontroluje swe mechaniczne ciało, lecz po schwytaniu Marylin Schmidt przegrywamy grę, a główna bohaterka ginie wraz z zakończeniem GAME OVER, co kwalifikuje ją do przeciwników w trakcie gry. Na początku jest sama, ale potem zaczyna współpracować z innymi towarzyszami niedoli, czyli z: Nowym Candy'm, Zniszczonym Blankiem, Zniszczonym Pingwinem i Zniszczonym Chesterem. Gra nie daje do myślenia, dlaczego spotkał ją taki los, ale można snuć teorie. Wygląd Cindy to animatronik reprezentujący kotkę o typowym w Five Nights at Candy's modelu składającego się z dwóch nóg, rąk, tułowia i uszu. Jednak jej model nie przypomina już pierwszej wersji. Wygląda na większą, posiada inną kokardę oraz ma kilka innych szczegółów wyróżniających nią od pierwszego modelu. Lecz tak jak w poprzedniej części, Cindy bardzo przypomina Candy'ego. Posiada ona spiczaste uszy z białym wypełnieniem, które są identyczne jak te w przypadku Candy'ego. Na jej czole znajdują się małe brwi. Stara Cindy posiada lewe oko w kolorze brązowym, ale prawe straciła na wskutek starzenia się. Jednak w obu przypadkach oczy posiadają po cztery rzęsy. Jej koci pysk, także identyczny jak u Candy'ego posiada po trzy piegi po obu stronach, mały nosek, który przerywa zagłębienie w pysku. W jej szczęce znajdują się dwa kły i sześć zębów trzonowych. Posiada prawy policzek w kolorze różowym, a lewy straciła. W jego miejscu teraz tam jest mała dziurka i odcisk policzka. Pod jej mordką znajduje się duża, różowa kokarda charakterystyczna dla dziewcząt. Posiada po cztery palce w każdej z dłoni. Jej prawa ręka straciła przednią część kostiumu odkrywając endoszkielet. Brzuch Cindy posiada biały fragment tak jak w pierwszej części. Zachowała także szczupłą sylwetkę jednak jest bardziej chudsza niż w pierwszej części. Jednak jej brzuch stracił kawałek kostiumu. Nową rzeczą w Cindy jest to, że zostały do niej dodane biodra. Jej lewa noga też straciła przednią część kostiumu odsłaniając jej endoszkielet. Posiada ona stopy z trzema palcami, które zachowały się od pierwszej części. Jej oczy (właściwie oko) nie są już widoczne w ciemności tak jak w pierwszej części. Zachowanie Stara Cindy jako jedyna uruchamia się pierwszej nocy, żeby "przygotować" gracza na późniejsze noce, a wraz z nimi będzie coraz bardziej aktywniejsza. Cindy pojawia się w losowym pomieszczeniu. Wtedy będzie się poruszać po fabryce. Jeżeli się pojawi w korytarzu i nic nie zrobimy tylko będziemy dalej świecić latarką, będzie się do nas zbliżać. Jeżeli będzie dosłownie przed nami i zniknie, to po chwili wykona na nas Jumpscare. Porady * Cindy to jedna z postaci, która reaguje na telefony. Należy zadzwonić do jednego z telefonów, by ona tam przyszła. * Cindy może wyłączyć telefon gdy go uruchomimy w tym samym pokoju gdzie jest. Wtedy trzeba będzie chwilę poczekać, żeby telefon znów mógł funkcjonować. Ciekawostki * Zniszczona Cindy jest drugą najmniej uszkodzoną postacią we FNaC 2. * Zniszczona Cindy nie pojawia się już pierwszej nocy razem z Candy'm. Teraz atakuje sama. * Zniszczona Cindy jumscare'uje nas z przodu. Musi wchodzić na biurko, żeby to zrobić. * Posiada dwa Jumpscare'y. * W każdym pomieszczeniu posiada lekko uniesione ręce. Galeria Cindy cam 11.png|Cindy na CAM 11 Cindy cam 16.png|Cindy na CAM 16 Cindy cam 12.png|Cindy na CAM 12 Fnac_2_candy_jumpscare_1.gif|Jumpscare Cindy Jumpscare cindy v2.gif|Drugi Jumpscare Cindy Cindy cam 15.png|Cindy na CAM 15 Cindy cam 14.png|Cindy na CAM 14 Cindy cam 13.png|Cindy na CAM 13 Cindy w korytarzu 1.png|Cindy w holu - Faza 1 Cindy w korytarzu 2.png|Cindy w holu - Faza 2 Cindy w korytarzu 3.png|Cindy w holu - Faza 3 CINDY_MENU.gif|Zniszczona Cindy w menu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Stare animatroniki Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Główni antagoniści Kategoria:FNAC2 Kategoria:Nowe Animatroniki Kategoria:Fioletowi/e Kategoria:Przechodzące jedynie przez hol Kategoria:Uszkodzone Animatroniki Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Antagoniści